


Memoirs of the Star-Crossed Lovers

by DaniHarper



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Guest appearances by other Terminator characters, Intersex Grace, Occasional Fluff and Angst, Possible short smut scenarios once and then, Short Drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniHarper/pseuds/DaniHarper
Summary: A collection of short drabbles for our beloved pairing.
Relationships: Grace Harper & Dani Ramos, Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Memoirs of the Star-Crossed Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> These are just random short drabbles inspired by personal experiences and moments with someone I love with all of my heart, they know who they are. They won't be super long chapters, just pretty much short scenarios. But if the muse does strike me and a few of them happens to end up turning into long drabbles... then hey, the more... the better! Also, for those who may be waiting on chapter 3 of Alive Again... it's almost done, I swear.

The phone call this morning to her lover had her worried all afternoon long. Grace didn't like how Dani sounded, tired and utterly _defeated._ The Latina's responses were pretty curt. Right to the point, and a quick goodbye. Not even a little story about her day at all. Dani usually talks, and she likes to talk... Grace always loves listening to her talk about the most random thing. Even if it's just about seeing a cute dog on the way to work. Or a ridiculous joke one of her co-workers would tell her. Hell, Dani could be talking about how delicious her sandwich was and Grace would listen to every single word.

So, what the hell was going on? The thought of someone possibly upsetting Dani greatly made her angry, and extremely protective. Grace decided that she'll ask for an hour break, and make a quick stop by the automotive factory to surprise Dani with her favorite lunch. Taco salad with jalapenos from their favorite mexican restaurant at the corner outside of their neighborhood. _Just bringing herself over there would make Dani's day, too... she knows that._ After all, the tall and handsome blonde mechanic is Dani's number one favorite sight in the world.

Grace's boss graciously let her leave for an hour, he liked her anyway. She's always working hard, and giving out the best damn results. Far better than most of her co-workers, and they envied her. Despite being modest about it, Grace had to admit it made her feel good... to help people, and never rip them off like most other repair shops usually did. Her boss, Mr. Cross, even mentioned once in passing that if Grace kept it up... she could become a manager. But the blonde declined, preferring to do the hard and dirty work. She'd take a big raise over a promotion. She just couldn't see herself pushing papers, and running a repair shop anyway. 

The drive to Anita's, the mexican restaurant, was only five minutes away since they lived close to their jobs. Fortunately, Grace was able to get there before it became crowded due to lunch hour. After that, it was only ten minutes drive to the automotive factory. _'Hang on, baby. I'm on my way...'_ Grace took a quick glance in the mirror, combing fingers through her messy blonde locks to straighten them out at least, and make sure there wasn't any dirt and grime on her face from working on two cars earlier. The clock in her Subaru Jeep read 12:10, Dani's lunch break had just started. The security at the entrance knew Grace well, so they let her in without question. Unfortunately, the trek to the staff lounge in the back of the factory was for nothing... her lover wasn't there. Nor was Dani at her station. 

Slightly more concerned, Grace decided to go visit Dani's boss and find out where on earth she was. Only to find out Dani had asked to leave early, because she wasn't feeling well. That didn't help Grace's concerns any... because one, Dani's a healthy person. She rarely gets sick. Two, Dani never called her or texted her to let her know. _Which she usually does._

"Fuck. You better be okay, Dani..." The blonde muttered under her breath as she made her way back to her jeep and got in, before calling her boss. She felt bad for lying about a 'family emergency', and needing to take the rest of the day off. But Dani was far more important to her. She'd only be using up one of her sick days, anyway. She's got plenty left over.

"Dani??" The first thing that came out of her mouth when she entered their quaint one story suburban house. Dani's car was there in the driveway when she pulled up, and it gave her the relief that she needed. Knowing her lover was home safe, and not missing. No answer came right away though, and there wasn't any lights on. Assuming that Dani must be in bed, she dropped off the box of taco salad in the kitchen, and made her way down the hallway to the master bedroom at the very end. The door was ajar, and there wasn't any lights on in there either. The blonde mechanic peered in the room, hand planting against the door and pushing it open. 

_There she was._

Curled up under the blankets, laying on her side... Dani was clutching onto a pillow, and there appeared to be an ice pack on her head. Grace's brows furrowed in concern as she stepped in the room and padded to the bed. "Dani?" She said as softly she could, and the latina stirred in reaction. Holding the pack to her head, Dani lifted it up and looked back at her lover, a small but tired smile curling her lips. _"Hey, amor... what are you doing home early?"_ Even her voice didn't sound so good, and it felt like another weight was dropped down on Grace's heart. With a slightly rough exhale, Grace sat down next to Dani and leaned over her side, hand planting on the bed by the other side of her love... blue eyes gazing down at her in concern. Gods, it melted Dani's heart. To see her handsome girlfriend being so worried about her. Of course, she should know the answer to her own question. _This woman would tear the whole town up just to find her if she went missing._

_"Lo siento, I should've texted you. I could barely think... I had a bad headache this morning, and it turned into the worst migraine."_ By how Dani was whispering, Grace could tell her head was still pretty bad and shook her head gently, before leaning down to brush her lips against Dani's into a chaste kiss. Before whispering back. "I'm just happy you're safe at least... I got you Anita's. I put it in the fridge so you can eat it later. Did you take some Excedrin?" Dani gave a weak nod, before turning over to lay on her back and reached her free hand up to grip on the back of Grace's neck, pulling her love back in for another kiss. 

Being near Grace, and having the blonde care for her **always,** _without fail,_ offers that comfort no one else could. Nor any medicine. Even though Excedrin could be a lifesaver for migraines. Moving her hand off of the ice pack sitting on her forehead now, Dani tugged at Grace's shirt with a soft murmur of _'off'._ The blonde simply nodded in understanding. Usually when Dani requested for her to take her clothes off, they're about to make love or ravish each other senseless. But this time, she knew Dani just needed her warmth and the security of her strong arms wrapping around her. Wordlessly, Grace got up --- as much she loathed to get away from Dani, and bent over to undo the laces of her boots before kicking them off. Her clothes came off next, and she couldn't help but grin softly when her mesmerizing blue eyes caught sight of Dani's amber ones seemingly fixated on her. She knows how much Dani loves to watch her undress. Her work clothes were left in a heap on the floor, and Grace now in just her tank-top and boxer briefs, crawled onto the bed. 

Dani turned onto her other side, so Grace could get underneath the duvet behind her and press the front of her lanky form against her back. With a quiet moan followed by a breathy sigh, Dani closed her eyes and lifted her arm to let Grace's drape over her waist. She barely noticed the painful throb of her migraine when the blonde pulled her close, the arm over her waist moving up her chest and her hand gripping on the front of Dani's shoulder. Grace slid her other arm under the pillow where Dani's head was resting atop and nestled her knees into the backs of Dani's, spooning with her.

_Now that's the perfect medicine she needed._ Dani was already starting to feel better, and slowly nodding off into a comfortable sleep. Before she fell sleep, she could hear whispered words from Grace that made her heart throb, and swell: "I love you, Daniella. With all of my heart. You'll always be my home." 


End file.
